Stay With Me
by IamBenson
Summary: Elliot gets shot on a case and ends up in a coma, Olivia goes after his shooter and also ends up in a coma, They awake and Elliot has no idea who he is, or worse yet, no idea who Olivia is. Will he ever find out? Will he ever find her? E/O! R/R!
1. Denise Gonzalez Case

**When I was watching Elliot and Olivia stories on YouTube i came across ones made by MidnightLove or Brittany. I fell in love with Stay with Me, and a long and good story came to me. Here it is.**

**My other Nature of the Job, is taking a break, my computer somehow wont let me upload those specific stories.**

**Characters: Elliot/Olivia, Alex/Casey, Munch, Fin/Warner, Cragen/Donnelly, a whole load of people that are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Wolf's, and not mine except for anything you don't recognize**

**

* * *

**"Elliot, Liv, get in here, I got another case." Cragen called from his office. Olivia sighed deeply.

"Here we go." Elliot chuckled at Olivia's light and bad excuse of humor. They arrived in Cragen's office, and sat before him in the two worn out chairs next to his desk.

"This case is a 16 year old Hispanic girl, named Denise Gonzalez, she was found in the alley on 20th street in Chelsea."

"Murder?" Elliot asked looking at the file.

"Yeah, and raped several times. Warner is waiting on you." Cragen said lightly.

"Alright thanks boss." Elliot and Olivia quickly left Cragen's office, but before they reached their desks, Olivia stopped Elliot. "Uhm, I'll be right back, El, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll wait." He smiled and watched her run into the bathroom, hand over her mouth. He looked at her slightly worried but dismissed it as her period. He walked to his desk and gathered his belongings and hers and the file and waited patiently for her at the bathroom door.

Olivia ran into the bathroom, opened the lid to the commode and it released like a river. She wasn't on her period, and now that she thought about it, she was a week and a half late. It couldn't be, that Elliot and her conceived on their one night of sex.

Three weeks ago, Elliot and Olivia went out with the guys and had a few drinks. They found themselves in her apartment the next morning and they were surprisingly okay with it. They hadn't done nything since or really even brought it up again but they were closer. Watching more movies, more take-out, more time just being together.

She wiped her mouth free of her disgusting barf fest, and laid back against the cold metal door. She had to get a test and check and make sure that she was or not.

She picked herself up and flushed the toilet. She quickly washed her hands and then gargled some water, and left.

"Hey." Olivia turned to see Elliot waiting on her with her jacket, badge, gun and phone.

"Thanks."

"No problem, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just had to go, let's do this." She took the file and kept walking. He paused for a moment than joined her in the elevator

* * *

Olivia walked into the morgue with Elliot quick on her heels. "Mel?"

"Hey, Liv, Elliot, here about which case?"

"Denise Gonzalez."

"Ah, ok this way." She led them to the crypt, and put some gloves on. She walked to the rows of containers and opened the first one. On it was a teenager, that was pale, and tattoos on her upper chest and a bullet wound in her forehead.

Olivia stood behind Elliot, because the smell was upsetting her stomach. "So, what happened?"

"She was found in a gang community, and the tattoo on her front upper left chest is a gang symbol. One bullet execution style to her forehead right between the eyes, and it was through and through. It had to be a pointed hollow tip bullet, or else it wouldn't have done the damage it did."

"Your saying she was executed?" Olivia asked, from behind Elliot

"Had to be, we also found dirt and sand dug into her knees as if she was on them begging for her life."

"God, anything else?" Elliot asked, going over the ME's file.

"Yeah, CSU went over that entire alley, and she wasn't killed there. There were no foreign fibers, or fluids, or stray bullets, she was dumped."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know."

"Alright thanks." A phone rang and Warner answered it as Elliot and Olivia turned to leave.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Morales, wants you in TARU." They nodded and left for the Technical Assistance Unit.

* * *

"Hey guys, CSU did find her cell phone on her, and I was able to get some text data messages and previous calls from her phone."

"And what do you have for us?" Olivia asked leaning against the desk.

"Well, here are the messages that were either stored or still on her phone." He pulled out a stack of about 100 papers. "The recent calls have been traced back to a known pimp. His name is Ricardo Rodriguez."

"The Rodriguez pimp?"

"The one and only." Morales smiled joking.

"You are a miracle worker, you know that?"

"I do my best."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled, and they walked off to the car.


	2. The Pimp Strikes

**Here is the second chapter. A lot more to come.**

**As always please Review  
**

Olivia stood in front of the screens studying the case. Elliot ran off to the bathroom and Fin and Munch went to interview a witness in their own case.

"What do you got?" She turned to see Cragen, coming out of his office.

"Well, Denise was murdered after she was raped almost 4-5 times. She was also sodomized with a broom handle," Olivia picked up a small evidence jar with splinters in it, "Denise was part of a gang in Chelsea, her parents are dead, killed in a car accident five years ago, and has lived with her elderly grandmother since."

"So, why is she running around with Ricardo Rodriguez?" Cragen asked lightly.

"We believe that she started hanging out with the wrong crowd." They turned and noticed Elliot walking back into the squad, tucking his shirt into his pants.

"And started hanging out with Ricardo Rodriguez? This seems a little too easy."

"Well, she was put on her knees as if she was begging for her life, and then shot execution style in the forehead. Warner said her brain was mush. The bullet was through and through and no bullet at the dump site where she was found." Olivia leaned into Elliot's embrace between his legs as he sat on her desktop. He put his arm around her waist.

"I believe the link is finding Rodriguez." Cragen said looking at the board again.

"No need Detectives, I'm right here." They turned and saw a man in a long fur peacoat, and a white suit, with a panama hat on. Behind him stood two bodyguards that looked like secret service.

"Mr. Rodriguez, I'm Captain Cragen, I need to talk to you in my office…alone."

"I don't go anywhere without my bodyguards."

"Fine, we'll stay here." Olivia and Elliot stood and stood behind Cragen as he continued talking to him. "Mr. Rodriguez, do you know a Denise Gonzalez?"

"Yes, she worked for me, as a courier, she was never pimped out. Never. I don't want to go to prison."

"Well you might anyway, Mr. Rodriguez."

"And why would I go to prison, Captain?"

"Because pimping is a crime, and you can go away for a long time."

Rodriguez smirked and his two bodyguards moved to stand in front of him, partially blocking him. "I don't think so."

The two secret service agents in front pulled out guns and started shooting. Cragen fell and Elliot pulled Olivia's shoulders down and got down next to her.

After the weapons stopped shooting, a maniacal laugh eminated from Rodriguez and they were gone, with a flash. Olivia peered over her destroyed desk and noticed they were gone. "They're gone El." Looking down she saw Elliot gasping for air. "Elliot!"

"Oh my God, Elliot, no." On him, were three gun shot wounds, one in the stomach, one in the side and a graze along his temple. "Elliot, come on, stay awake for me."

Cragen stood above them, with a hand on his side, holding a flesh wound and his other hand on the radio. "SVU to portable."

"_Portable here, go ahead."_

"Need ambulance and back-up at the 16 precinct, Two cops injured, one is going into shock, Get them here now."

"_Ambulance will be there in four minutes."_

He threw the radio on Olivia's desk, her usually immaculate, that was covered in destroyed files and paper shreds. "El, please don't fall asleep on me, stay with me baby, please stay with me."

"Liv, he will make it, he is strong." She looked up, at her boss, who was leaning on her desk.

"Cap, you should sit down. You should be sitting down trying to make the wound stop bleeding." Liv sobbed trying to hold onto three different wounds. "El, come on, El, please don't give up."

Two medics and gurney rolled through the door to the squad, and rushed to Elliot, and another medic came through and went to Cragen and began working on both of them.

"Ma'am, please stand back, we need to work on him and get him to Mercy." Olivia onliged and stood back, sobs beginning to rack her body.

Fin and Munch walked through the doors and saw the scene in front of them. A gasp came to Munch's lips and Fin ran around everyone to Olivia. He pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Fin."

"It's ok, baby girl." He held her and the sobs continued.

"He can't die."

"He won't, you two are the strongest people I know." Fin rubbed her back as she watched the medics put their boss and Elliot on their gurneys and rolled them out. "You ready to go, I'll take you there?"

Olivia nodded, and Fin, pulled her along and down the stairs to his squad car.

* * *

The waiting room was stuffed with people anxiously waiting on their loved ones to get out of surgery. Elliot had been in there for about two hours, and Olivia had been pacing for just about that long. Her calves burned from pacing but she didn't care. Elliot was in that room, and no doctor had come out to tell her a thing.

Fin was sitting in the chair next to her pace line, with his elbows on his knees. "Baby girl, stop pacing, they'll tell us something soon."

"I know, but I don't think I can sit down right now, Fin, pacing keeps me occupied, until a doctor comes and tells me he is fine."

"I know, but he's going to be okay. He always is. Remember he has been shot four times, had his head go through a car window, and lose his sight, and he always got better. He will get better, this time too."

"Thanks Fin." Olivia stopped pacing but then started once again.

"Miss Benson?"

"Here." She rushed to the doctor and Fin came up behind her. "How is Elliot?"

"He is doing better, however the bullet that hit his stomach, pierced his spleen and we had to remove it. The one that hit his side is a flesh wound along with the one on his right temple. He is still in critical condition and is currently in a coma."

"Oh my God, will he wake up?"

"I don't know, Miss Benson. Give it a couple days and we will know more." Dr. Beresford said lightly.

"Can I see him?" He nodded.

"Down that hall room, 64. One of you at a time." They nodded and Olivia turned to Fin.

"Go, spend some time with him, I'll be right here."

She nodded and followed the hallway to Elliot's room. She opened the door and walked in, He was hooked up to several tubes. And A heart machine. It broke her heart to see him in this situation.

She sat by his side and grabbed his hand. He remained motionless. Olivia was silently praying that he would wake up and tell her this was a joke.

She remembered one quick thing she had to do. In her pocket was the pregnancy test she picked up at the store earlier.

Looking back at Elliot she kissed his hand and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

After a moment, she came back out with the test, and held it in her hand waiting on three minutes to elapse. She sat down by his side and laid the test on the end of the bed.

"Elliot, you need to wake up, I just took a pregnancy test and I'm waiting on it to finish so I can see the answer. If I am I can't do this alone. You need to wake…" Her watch went indicating the test was ready.

"Well, here we go…" Olivia held onto his hand while her other one grabbed the test. She looked at it, and muttered three little words, "Oh my God."


	3. Angry Olivia

**This chapter is shorter, but i seriously have a lot more chapters too come.**

**I love the reviews...please keep them coming...**

**No more tonight, unfortunately...I have an all night lock-in at our local mall, so i'll update tomorrow**

**Loves~ IamBenson**

**

* * *

**The test was positive. She couldn't believe it. Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand than kissed it. "I'll be back later."

She left his room, tossing the test in a nearby biohazard container. She walked into the waiting room and saw Fin. He looked up and stood, when she came in with a serious look on her face.

"What is it, baby girl?"

"I need to find Rodriguez."

"We will…" Fin started.

"No, I need to find him now. I wanna take him out for hurting Elliot."

"Alright let's start with his previous address." She looked at him slightly confused.

"I am not letting you anywhere near Rodriguez without me." She smiled and thanked him as they left Mercy.

Fin jumped into the drivers seat, and Olivia got into the other side and they were off.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number quickly.

"_Cragen."_

"Captain, it's Benson. Fin and I are going after Rodriguez."

"_Benson, you two get your ass back here. Ow."_

"Sir, I wouldn't over exert yourself right now, that shot isn't going to heal if you continue to yell at us."

"_Your right, but don't go after Rodriguez. Your too angry to think about this rationally."_

"No offense Captain but I am thinking about this rationally. Rodriguez is going down for this."

She hung up the phone, and turned it off. She wasn't ready to deal with everyone's crap, she just wanted to get Rodriguez and make him pay.

* * *

Fin pulled up to a run down warehouse in Chelsea and they got out. Pulling on vests, and filling their pockets with magazines for their pistols.

They ran up to a bare steel door, and opened it carefully guns drawn. "Split up," Fin whispered, and he went left, and Olivia went right.

Boxes piled the floor revealing a maze. The maze was small with a lot of hiding places. She was moving her gun around every corner looking for anyone or anything that could harm her.

Taking a left at the wall, she continued on. Shadows and Shades were everywhere attempting to hide even boxes. However it made her more fearful of a danger at every corner.

Making another left she moved toward the middle of the warehouse.

Olivia continued walking toward a folding card table that sat in the middle of the floor with cards and poker chips on it.

Without realizing it, she continued walking forward without thinking or looking around.

Suddenly a burly man came out of the shadows behind her, and hit her in the head with a two by four. She fell to the floor, unconscious and a shot rang out.

Fin ran towards her and picked her up. He carried her limp body out the door and to the squad car. He quickly placed her inside and sped off, calling reinforcements to the warehouse. He dialed Cragen's number and talked to him for a moment.

"_Cragen."_

"Hey, I'm on my way to Mercy, Olivia was knocked unconscious."

"_Munch and I will meet you there."_

Fin hung up and sped faster, reaching Mercy five minutes faster than normal, even with lights on.

He carried through the double emergency doors, and started yelling.

"Help, I need help."

Dr. Beresford, grabbed the empty gurney and ran toward them. "What happened?"

"A suspect knocked her out. She's been out for almost fifteen minutes."

"Ok, We'll take care of her." The wheeled her behind the doors, that he couldn't follow.

* * *

Cragen ran in with Munch just as Dr. Beresford came back in. "How is she?"

"She is alright, however she is in a coma. He hit her hard enough, it knocked her brain around its pretty badly bruised."

"Is the coma as bad as Elliot's?" Cragen asked concerned.

"No, her's is much lighter she should be awake within twenty four hours."

"Thank you" Fin said lightly, turning to the others, and sighing. Only time could tell when they would wake up.


	4. Olivia's revenge

**Ok, all the stuff in Italics is Olivia and Elliot, while they are in a coma.**

**I'm still going... But the next one may take a couple days, i have homework that i have to do.**

**Loves to all my fans. IamBenson**

**

* * *

**_Olivia looked around, it was a barren squad room. The place had no desks or chairs, or lockers. The doors weren't even there, It was just an empty room._

_It felt weird being in there with nothing in it._

_Turning around she saw Elliot standing there with his back to her, facing the wall. "Elliot?"_

_He turned and faced her. He smiled and she walked up to him. Pulling her into a big hug, she smiled and smelled his scent. "Elliot, what's going on?"_

"_We are both in a coma."_

"_I'm in a coma? I was trying to destroy the guys that hurt you."_

"_I know, Liv." Elliot let go of her, and walked around the perimeter of the room. "Liv, was what you told in my hospital room, true? Are you pregnant?"_

_She took two steps toward him and stopped, "Yes, Elliot, I am."_

_He ran toward her and pulled her into a tight hug. _

_As if by magic, the scene changed. They were on a beach, probably somewhere in the gulf. Olivia was dressed in a white sundress and Elliot was in Khaki pants and a White button-up. There was a light breeze as they stood on the shore and the waves crashing less than a foot from them._

_Olivia looked at Elliot and he looked really peaceful as the breeze hit his face._

"_Elliot?"_

_He turned and looked at her, "Yeah, Liv?"_

"_How long do you think we'll be here?"_

"_I don't know, but I do know that you can't stay here, you need to be healthy for our baby."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_You need to be awake, I don't want you to stay here, please do this for our baby. Liv, you need to wake up."_

"_No, Elliot, No, I don't want to leave you." She fell into his hold, and hugged him tightly, not daring to let go._

"_Please Olivia, I need you to do this, I need you to fight. I want our son or daughter to be able to live with at least one awake parent and it should be you."_

"_Elliot, I can't leave you like this. Please. I love you."_

"_Olivia, please, wake up for the baby. I need you to fight." Elliot said taking his hand and placing it on her cheek. "I love you, too, and I always will."_

_He bent down and kissed gently but passionately._

Olivia opened her eyes, and looked around. The room was white and she wiped her eyes. She was in the hospital, and Cragen was at her side. She attempted to move but moving her head felt like a miracle. The headache that seared through her head was excruciating.

Cragen looked up and smiled when he saw her awake. "Liv?"

"Cap?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks." She looked up and saw his loving fatherly face. He smiled.

"Let me get a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor." Olivia cringed in pain, and sadness.

"Olivia, your in pain."

"Tell me," she took his hand and held it. "How's Elliot?"

Cragen sighed and looked at her, fear in his eyes. "Olivia, He is still in a coma, in fact the doctors think he has possibly gotten worse."

Olivia started crying, and sobbed. Cragen dropped down and held her, as she let it go. _'He sacrificed himself for me.'_

Her sobbing quit, and she released from Cragen. The doctor came in and took her chart. "Hey Olivia."

"Dr. Realigh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Olivia lied, the headache still pounding her temples. "When can I leave?"

"Actually, now, if you feel up to it."

"I do, please I just want to leave."

"Alright, sign this and you free." Dr. Realigh handed her the chart and she quickly rolled the pen across it and handed it back.

She pulled her tubes off and started to crawl out of the hospital bed when the doctor and Cragen left to let her change.

Olivia finished changing and ran outside to find Cragen waiting beside a squad car. "Come on, Liv, I'll take you home."

She shook her head. "I'll just grab a cab, I'll see you leter."

"Alright, see you later." He got into the car and left. She flagged a cab and got in.

"Where too miss?" The cabbie said lightly.

"The warehouse on 11th and 30th street Chelsea." He understood and the car jerked forward. Olivia reached into her duffel and pulled out her service pistol.

* * *

The cabbie stopped and Olivia got out. She walked up to the door and walked inside. In the middle of the warehouse Rodriguez was sitting with his two bodyguards.

"Detective."

She pulled her pistol out and a smaller gun out of her leg. She pointed both of them at the trio. "Don't talk Rodriguez."

"But…" She pointed the gun up, and shot one through the ceiling.

"I said, don't. Now, I want all of you to lay down on the ground with your legs and arms spread apart." They didn't budge, and she shot one of the guards in the leg, "You think I'm kidding, NOW!"

They did as they were told, and she looked toward them. Rodriguez was pulling something out of his pocket. She pulled her trigger four times.

Looking down at the trio on the floor, she realized that they were dead.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Cragen's number

"_Cragen."_

"It's Olivia."

"_Olivia, what is it?"_

"It's Rodriguez, he's dead."

"_How?"_

"I did it." Olivia hung up and waited on Cragen to arrive.


	5. Not Remembering

**Ok here is the next one. I love where this is going but trust me, It will get better.**

**As always Review. Mwah!**

**

* * *

**Olivia sat in Cragen's office, holding her stomach lightly. She just spent four hours being interrogated by Internal Affairs, and the way it looked, it wasn't going to go well.

She told them what happened, right down to the bullet in the ceiling. Olivia told them that Rodriguez was reaching for a gun, and that's why she shot them. They of course didn't believe her, IAB never does. The time also seemed to go by slowly. The clock ticked by making the anticipation and anxiety even more. She wanted to see Elliot, as he was still in the hospital and IAB was keeping her from him.

Cragen stepped inside his office carrying her service pistol and badge. Laying them on his desk, he sat down behind it and looked upon her.

"So…what happened? Am I fired?" Olivia asked moving her body to sit on the edge of the chair. "Cragen, come on."

"Olivia, after talking it over with IAB, I'm told that you really neglected your duties and they were really trying to get you fired and even put in jail."

"So, I'm going to jail?"

"No," She looked at him confused. "Munch, Fin and I, all fought hard for you to keep your job and to keep you here and not at Rikers." She smiled at him as Cragen smiled back, pushing her gun and badge toward her. Olivia jumped up and went around Cragen's desk and hugged him.

"Thank you, Don. Thank you." She pulled away, grabbed her gun and badge and walked out his office. Munch and Fin walked up to her and hugged both at once. "Thank you both for helping me, I know you didn't have too."

"Yeah, we did baby girl. You are important to us, and we don't want to see you on the other side of the cell." Olivia smiled and looked at her watch.

"I'm going to go see Elliot, I'll see all of you later." They nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

Olivia walked into the waiting room, and noticed Elliot's doctor standing in the doorway. "Doctor."

"Ah…Detective Benson…how are you?"

"Good, how is Elliot?" She asked wringing her hands.

"He's good, He's awake."

"Really?" Olivia smiled, "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, but there is something you need to know." The doctor pulled out his clip board and looked at it briefly.

"What is it?" Olivia asked confused.

"Elliot has amnesia, he doesn't remember anything. He won't know who you are. I'm sorry." Olivia felt a tear fall down her cheek and went with him to Elliot's door. "Ms. Benson, please don't stress him out, he is having a hard time knowing where and who he is."

Olivia nodded, and walked through the door to Elliot's room. He was still in the hospital bed, but he was staring out the window. He looked so beaten and down. She had never seen him so fallen in the ten years she knew him.

The door made a small thud and Elliot turned to her. His eyes looked upon her, and she noticed that they were red and puffy. "May I help you, Miss?" Elliot asked lightly.

"No, Elliot it's okay. I just came to see you." Olivia sat in the plastic chair next to him.

"And you are?" Olivia fought back a sob and looked back up at him.

"Elliot, I'm Olivia Benson, I work at the precinct with you, I'm your partner." _And father of my baby_. She wanted to say it so badly, but fought against it.

"So I work with you?" Olivia nodded, "How long have we been partners?"

"Ten years."

"Ten." Elliot stated, "I'm sorry, I wish I could remember, you."

"It's okay, it'll come to you." She instinctively put her hand against her stomach, and closed her eyes, fighting against the tears. Elliot noticed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I wish I could remember."

"It's not you El, it's okay, I promise." Olivia stood, and Elliot's hand was released from hers in the motion. "But, I do need to leave, I'll see you around."

He nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

Olivia walked straight into Cragen's office and looked at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Olivia, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright." Cragen dropped his pen and looked up at her.

"I need to leave, just for awhile."

"Where are you going?"

"I always wanted to see Chicago. Can you find me a transfer to a Computer Crimes unit."

Cragen stood, and sighed. "Why Computer Crimes? Why not SVU? Stay with what you know."

"I can't be in Special Victims anymore."

"May I ask why not?" Cragen asked, walking to her side. He noticed the tear that threatened to fall, and put his hand up and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'm pregnant, and Elliot doesn't remember me. I just want to leave and forget this ever happened. I'm sorry Don, but I have too."

"I understand, let me make some calls to Chicago, okay?" she nodded.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant please."

"Sure." She walked out and noticed Fin and Munch staring at her, confused.

"Hi, guys." They stood.

"Hi baby girl." Fin said, "The doctor called us and gave us a run-down of what happened to Elliot."

"Yeah, I'm planning on leaving for awhile."

"Where?" She turned to Munch as he asked the question.

"Cragen is calling around in Chicago, I'm moving."

"Well, I'll miss you, you have always been like a sister to me."

"And you have been a great brother, Fin." They hugged and Olivia turned to Munch, "I will miss your conspiracy's no matter how annoying they are." Munch hugged her and kissed her temple.

"I'll miss you."

"What's going on?" Olivia turned to the door and saw Casey, Alex and Melinda walking through the door.

"Can I talk to the three of you, alone?" They nodded and followed her to the empty gallery for interrogation four.

"What is it Olivia?" Alex asked lightly.

"I'm pregnant," Everyone gasped and Alex hugged her gently. "But Elliot doesn't remember me, and I'm moving."

"Where to?" Melinda asked.

"Chicago, Cragen is calling around for me, to get me transferred." They gathered around her and hugged her. "I need you guys to not tell anyone I'm pregnant, I don't want Elliot to know." They nodded and continued to hug her.

* * *

It had been forty eight hours since She told Cragen she was leaving and she had gotten her transfer to Computer Crimes, in Cook County Division of the Chicago Police Department. She had bought her ticket and packed up her suitcases. She also had a reservation at a hotel, until she got her apartment set up.

It was the day to leave and Alex had come by to drive her to the airport. She stuffed the trunk with her three suitcases and hugged her again. "I can't believe your leaving."

"I know, Alex, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

They hugged again and got in to get to JFK. She said her goodbyes to everyone already. Alex simply refused to let her grab a cab to the airport.

At the airport, Olivia hugged Alex once again, and grabbed her stuff and went inside. She was saying goodbye to New York and Elliot.


	6. Going Back to Work

**I love where this is going. Yes Olivia left and it wasn't like her. But for the sake of this story lets just say, she waited for him to make his move and wanted it before he was in a coma. After he awoke to have no memory, she couldn't take it any longer. That's why she left..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER, never will, Michael Crichton does.(God rest his soul)**

**

* * *

**3 months later

Elliot walked into the squad room and looked around. The room was slightly unfamiliar, but in the few memories he has had return to him, they were all here. The memories that had come back to him, were of him and the woman named Olivia. The memories evoked feelings of love, passion, and happiness. He remembered seeing her for the brief ten minutes, she came to see him after he woke up. She never came back and with Cragen, and the rest of the team helping him to regain his life, she was never there.

When he asked Cragen where she was, he simply told her that she moved and moved to another topic of discussion. Elliot asked on many occasions, on where she moved too, but everyone just didn't answer.

After three months of physical therapy and psychologists probing him, he was given a clean bill of health and was returned to active duty.

He walked to his desk, that was covered in paperwork, and a few of his personal effects. A picture stood out from the rest. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of him sitting at a bar, cradling a beer. His arms around the woman Olivia. They were smiling, for the camera, and Elliot smiled a little.

"_Okay, Okay, Okay, Let me take the picture." Casey looked at them. Elliot took a swig of beer, and Olivia looked at him and smiled. Casey took the shot, and they all started laughing. Olivia rested her hand on his shoulder, and sat down her beer._

"_I'm going to go." She said in his ear, due to the loud noise._

"_Let me walk you home." He grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. Then turned and helped her into hers._

_They walked out of the bar, waving at the others._

Elliot blinked at the memory, and placed the picture back on the desk. He had to find Olivia. Getting up he walked into Cragen's office.

"What is it Elliot?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

Olivia woke up feeling heavy again. The bump on her front side was beginning to increase in size and she was regretting leaving New York. But she felt it was for the best, for her and for Elliot. The doctor told her no stress, and so she put it out of her mind like she did everyday.

She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower to get ready for the day. Feeling the hot water, beat against her back felt amazing. It not only helped her back feel better, but it felt as if her problems washed away, even though she knew they didn't.

Getting her suit on, she grabbed an apple and her keys and left the apartment. The precinct she worked at was only a few blocks away so she walked to work everyday, to keep some weight off as she was pregnant.

She walked inside and up the stairs to the third floor and to her desk in the Computer Crimes Unit. Before she even sat down, her phone rang. Looking at the screen, she flipped it open with a smile. "Hey Alex."

"_Hey, Liv, how are you?"_

"Better, morning sickness is over, finally and I have my fourth month appointment tomorrow."

"_I wish I could see you right now, I want to be there with you." _Alex was practically begging.

"I know, honey, but New York needs you besides that woman I told you about is helping me while I'm here."

"_She better be. This Abby Lockhart better be good."_

"She is Alex, I promise."

"_Oh I don't know if you wanted to know or not, but Elliot came back to work today." _

Olivia shifted in her seat, and moved the phone to her other ear, "Oh, that's great…how is he doing?"

"_Good, we are trying to lean him towards memories of you because I know you and him are never going to live if he doesn't see his baby."_

"Does he remember anything?"

"_Yeah, he has had a few memories come to him."_

"That's good. Listen I'm sorry Alex, my boss is looking at me. I'll call you later okay."

"_Sure Liv, we love you."_

"Love you, too Alex."

"_Bye Liv."_

"Bye." Olivia hung up her phone, and looked up at her burly looking Captain. She smiled and then set to work.

* * *

"Okay, Elliot What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me about Olivia, please. And don't skip around the subject." Elliot sat on the chair across from him.

"Alright, well, Olivia was your partner for ten years. She was one half of the best duo of detectives I ever had. You of course being the other half." Elliot smirked. "After your accident and the result of you losing every memory you had, she left."

"Left? Why?" Elliot's face wrinkled in confusion.

"I don't think she could physically handle it. After all it did take you ten years to finally get together."

"We were together?"

"Yes, briefly." Cragen smiled at the thought, but the smile quickly faded as he continued. "You were inseparable. Other Detectives tried to be like you, tried to have the kind of relationship that the two of you had."

"That's a problem for me. You keep talking about all we had and I feel that something is missing. I feel that she was a major part of me. Cragen, I feel empty." Elliot was really looking beaten, and down.

"Elliot, she told me not to do this, but I am going to anyway."

"What is it, Don?" Elliot asked using his captain's name for the first time since he awoke.

"Olivia is in Chicago, she moved there after she visited you three months ago."

Elliot bent over and placed his head in his hands. For a moment, he looked up and Elliot saw the emotion flood back into him. "Don, get me transferred."

He sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Why may I ask, Elliot?"

"I got to find her. Please, Don, do this for me, Do this for Olivia." Cragen looked up at him, and slowly nodded, than picked up his phone and dialed the same number he dialed three months previous.


	7. Running after Her

**This chapter is short, sorry but i have a headache pounding me Next one will be better.**

**love the reviews**

**

* * *

**Three days after Elliot asked Cragen for the transfer, Cragen delivered. "Elliot, get in here." He called from his office. He stood from his desk and walked into his office.

"What is it Cap?"

"I got your transfer, Chicago Police, Special Victims Unit, Appear one week, One Prudential Plaza, E Randolph St. They will take you to the precinct you will work at." Cragen handed Elliot his file and smiled. "Find her, and bring her home." Elliot nodded and walked out of Cragen's office for the last time.

He gathered his things and personal effects and walked out the station giving everyone a hug and assurances that he would bring Olivia home.

He packed all his things and was at JFK in less than a day. He checked his four bags into the belly and walked straight to terminal D12. He sat down with his backpack and sat down in the hard plastic chair and waited.

He began to think about the last few days. Memories were starting to flood back to him. They were mostly of Olivia, and some very important moments in their lives. The day they met, the day thathe realized he truly loved her, the Gitano case, and helping her with her brother, Simon. The memories were vivid and it made him want Olivia back in his life more.

"_Flight 4432, to Chicago is now boarding, please have your tickets ready."_

Elliot sighed and got up with a load of others to board the plane. His ticket was taken and he began his walk through the hallway to the 747 on the other end. Looking down at his ticket, he read the seat number and went on the expedition to find it.

He sat down by the window, and looked out to see New York staring back at him. He smiled, "Goodbye New York."

* * *

Olivia walked into her doctor's appointment with her new friend Abby Lockhart. Olivia wanted her and Alex in the room with her when she gave birth, and having her at the appointments was fantastic and she didn't feel alone.

"You alright, Liv?"

"Yeah, just thinking" Olivia stated lightly.

"About Elliot." Olivia nodded and placed her hand on her stomach. "Call him, he should be here."

"He doesn't remember me. I can't simply call him up and say hey, I'm carrying your child, come to Chicago." Abby lightly chuckled.

"He won't do that, you said yourself Alex, said he was regaining memories, maybe he remembers you now."

"Miss Benson?" The nurse asked.

"Maybe, Abby, but I'm doing the right thing, and I'll be alright. Now come on, I want to find out the sex." Abby linked arms with her, and they walked into the exam room.

Dr. Coburn walked in a moment later, and smiled. "Hey Miss Benson, how are you, today?"

"Better, my morning sickness is gone now, and so are the headaches."

"Are you still working out, lightly, like I suggested?" Coburn sat down and crossed her legs setting Olivia's file on her lap.

"Yeah, Abby's helping with that, since she used to work up here."

"Alright, good." She jotted something down and looked back up. "Let's take a look why don't we."

"Can we find sex today?" Olivia asked, enthusiastically as she laid down and rolled her shirt up.

"It is possible." Coburn squirted some gooey blue gel on her stomach. Taking the mobile monitor, she placed it on her stomach and rolled it around. "Oh…there it is."

Olivia looked up at the monitor and saw the object that looked like a baby. A tear started to fall, and she caught it before Abby could see it. She wanted Elliot to be there with her. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true.

"Miss Benson…Olivia…" Olivia got out of her daze, and looked up at Coburn. "I said would you like to know the sex."

"Oh, yes please."

"A girl." She handed her the printed, ultrasound and smiled. "I would like to see you back in two weeks." Coburn walked out and left her and Abby alone.

"Thinking about Elliot again?" Abby said handing her the towel.

"A little." Olivia put her shirt down and smiled at the ultrasound in her hands. They left and Abby took her back to her apartment before going back to the hospital to start her shift.


	8. Needing to Find Her

**I know its been a couple days but finals are coming as was a weekend camp with no computers :(**

**But here it is, Chapter 8, more to come.**

**E/O will get together i promise. Cute little baby!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Three months later

Olivia waddled to the kitchen, with the empty plate that had held the turkey sandwich she ate and deposited it in the sink. Breathing heavily she walked back into the living room and sat down gently.

As soon as she sat down, there was a knock at the door, and she cursed who was ever on the other side. She got up and opened the door quickly. Instead of getting mad, a look of shock plastered her face as she saw Abby, and Alex on the other side.

"Alex, what on earth are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Liv." Alex stepped in with her two big bags and hugged the very pregnant Olivia.

"Olivia, I went ahead and called Alex." Abby spoke up, "We need her here and you are about to pop. As much as I would love to help you alone, we both need her." Olivia smiled and hugged Abby quickly.

"Yeah, she called me, and said she would meet me at the airport and bring me here." Alex smiled, "Your right, she is good, she let me read her notebook about your pregnancy, I'm up to date."

"She is good Alex, She used to work obstetrics as a nurse."

"Used too? What does she do now?"

"She is going to Med School, to finish her emergency medicine residency."

"Ah, ok, I wanna see my Goddaughters nursery. Chop Chop, mommy."

Olivia stuck her tongue out and led them both to the completed nursery in the back. The room was a pale pink. The white crib stood in the back with White letters spelling Julianne right behind it. On the wall, on either side of the name were framed pictures, the one on the left was of Olivia and underneath it said 'Mommy's Little Angel'. The other one was a picture of Elliot and underneath it, it said 'Daddy's Little Princess'. Alex turned and saw a built in bookcase that was filled with baby necessity's and pictures of everyone they knew, along with the titles that they would all hold in the little girls life. Fin's and Munch's both said uncle, Alex's, Casey's, and Abby's said Aunt, Cragen's said Grandpa, and a picture in the middle was of Olivia's mother Serena, it said Grandma.

Alex looked around a little more, and was severely impressed, "I love it." Olivia hugged her once more and the three of them went to a small Italian restaurant around the corner, and they all caught up with each other.

"How's Elliot?" Olivia asked after their plates had been taken away.

Alex finished taking a sip of her wine and set it down looking at Abby in the process.

"He's good, still getting to know everything." Alex lied, knowing he had left for Chicago three months prior. Abby took her coke and sipped it as well. She had feared Alex telling her and Olivia going into early labor, but calmed when she lied.

Alex felt bad for lying, and knew Olivia would kill her for it later, but she felt it was for the best.

Olivia didn't finish the subject, but sipped her water and waited for dessert.

* * *

Elliot laid his head gently on his desk in front of him, and closed his eyes. He was getting even more tired everyday. He had come to Chicago to look for Olivia, but had no luck so far. His case load was more extensive here than from what he could remember from New York.

Over the last three months, more memories were flooding back to him. Comforting her at her mother's funeral, confronting her about Cassidy, Interfering in her relationship with Moss, and Olivia helping him, when he was divorcing his wife. The memories made him more sad, because it made him want to find him even more, his caseload however restricted this.

His partner came in and looked at him. "Hey, Stabler."

He jerked up from his state and looked upon his partner. "Yeah, Jenkins?"

"Are you alright?" she asked lightly.

"Yeah, just thinking." He picked up his pen and pretended to be working.

"Thinking about what? Olivia?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah." Elliot succumbed. He knew he couldn't hide it from her anymore. She always caught him thinking about Olivia.

"You know, I could help you find her."

"I can't ask you to do that, we are already overloaded as it is." Elliot tried to get her out of it.

"No, I don't mind, besides it might help you to stop being such a damn sourpuss." Elliot smiled, for the first time it felt like in forever.

"Fine. Here is her name," He reached across the desk and handed her a piece of paper. "I have already checked SVU, Homicide and Street Division from Milwaukee to Gary, Indiana."

"Damn dude."

"I have got to find her." She nodded and began looking through the robbery divisions.

* * *

Two weeks flew by for Olivia and Alex. She had more prep to take care of. She had a room at County ready for her and the baby when it came and she had gone on Maternity leave leaving a stack of paperwork for her crappy excuse for a partner.

Alex helped Olivia out of the shower and into bed for the night. Olivia loved having Alex around helping her. Alex playfully tucked her in and left the room leaving the door slightly ajar, in case Olivia needed anything or went into labor in the middle of the night.

Alex was out for three hours, before a blood curtling scream came from the room. She ran in and found Olivia hunched over, looking at the wet spot that was created on the bed. Alex grabbed the pack they packed, and helped her up and lifted her into a taxi. "County Hospital, now." Alex flew a twenty at him and off he went. "Breathe, Liv. Breathe."

She did all the to OB, and that's where Coburn took over. Abby walked in still in her scrubs from working the night shift and her and Alex helped her through the 14 hour birth of little Julianne Marie Benson Stabler.

After about three hours of checking on the baby and marking her as in excellent health they handed the sleeping girl back to her. Olivia sighed and looked down at the baby, that resembled not only her, but Elliot as well.

She had his nose, and ears and from what she could recall, his eyes. The face was hers and her olive-toned skin, and the hair that had already begun to grow.

Alex looked upon them, and smiled. "Olivia, I can call Elliot and he can be here in no time."

"No, its okay."

"He needs to be here." Alex insisted. Alex clung tighter to the cell phone in her pocket.

"No, don't worry about it Alex, we'll be fine." Olivia went back to the baby, and Alex reluctantly let the phone drop back into her pocket, and resisted the urge to call him, knowing he was only across town and not in New York.


	9. Seeing Each Other

**Elliot and Olivia finally met again!!!!!**

**I told ya'll it would happen :)**

**Read and Review....**

**

* * *

**Three weeks later…

Olivia held onto her tiny bundle and sang gently to her. Alex smiled at her from the living room as she finished packing her suitcases to head back to New York. All her vacation time was over and she had to go back. Olivia had thanked her profusely revealing that she couldn't have done it without her.

Alex had left quietly, taking a taxi to the airport. Olivia smiled at Julianne as she gurgled a smile and than drifted off to sleep in the carrier on the coffee table. She figured this would be a great time to do her laundry before work started the next day.

It had only been three weeks, but Olivia was missing work, and her paycheck. She and Abby found a babysitter, that had excellent credentials, that didn't mind watching a baby, with hours as erratic as Olivia's were.

Monday rolled around quickly and Olivia got up an hour earlier dressed herself and Julianne, and packed the diaper bag. She picked up the carrier, and the seat lock, and carried them down to the curb and hailed a taxi. She still didn't have a car, and didn't think she needed one, so she locked Julianne's cariier inside with her and spouted off the address to the babysitter.

Olivia got out at a decent looking house. She knocked quickly twice. The short, blonde haired lady, cooed at Julianne as Olivia handed her the carrier. She smiled at Olivia, and backed off to let mother and daughter say goodbye for the very first time.

"You still don't mind if I call and ask about her?"

"Of course not, I care for a lot of children, and have had two of my own. I understand the need to know. I promise she will be safe with me. "

"Thank you, Mrs. Daniels." Olivia said, straightening herself to leave.

"Veronica, please." Olivia nodded and touched her baby's cheek yet again.

She left and walked back to the waiting taxi. She got in and went to work.

* * *

Elliot smiled as he entered the squad room, and ran into his partner. "Hey, Jenkins, whats up?"

"Dicks wants us, now." She said heading to their boss's office.

"What did you do now?" Elliot said chuckling.

"Me, what about you? Smartass."

They entered Dicks office and he told them to sit down. They did as they were told.

"We have another case and I'm giving to you too. We are working this case with Computer Crimes. As I understand it, a twelve year old girl has been getting onto chat rooms and chatting with quite a few people. We believe that it could be any number of guys that are friends on her profile. Computers is going through her computer, and the ME is going over the autopsy. Get to Computer Crimes and see what they have for you."

Elliot sighed and got up following Jenkins out of the room. Another day another crime, and no time to find Olivia again.

* * *

Olivia walked in, and sat down at her desk, and saw her partner, Det. Flack sitting at his desk working on a computer drive. "Flack, what do we got?"

"Well, welcome back, probie."

"Very funny, give it to me." Olivia said, sitting in the chair next to his desk.

"Well, this was brought to us and we've been asked to dump it, than check this girl's profile for her attacker. We should get started I hear SVU is on its way, to get some info."

"Ok." Olivia took the hard drive that was just taken out of the main computer unit. She took it to her desk and plugged it in, looking around the girls hard drive.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Olivia smiled as she found the information she was searching for. She set it to print, so she could put it in a file and hand it to SVU when they got there. She walked over to the printer on the other side of a wall, and than heard Flack's voice as he talked to someone.

"Hey, Jenkins, It's good to see you." Flack hugged her quickly.

"Hey, Flack, good to see you as well."

"Since when did you get a new partner?" Flack asked as he saw Elliot standing behind Jenkins. "Wait a second, you look very familiar." Flack walked around to Olivia's desk and picked up the picture of her and Elliot at the NYPD Christmas party. "Yeah, your Elliot aren't you?"

"Yeah, Let me see that?"Flack extended his hand and Elliot took the picture and looked at it. "I found her."

Jenkins looked at him, than at the picture. "You did?"

"Yeah, Hey Flack?"

"Yeah, Elliot?" He said looking at him.

"Where's Olivia?"

"She went out for a second, she'll be back in a second." Flack said lightly.

"I'll be in the hallway, when you see her Jenkins, tell me, and I'll walk in." Elliot said lightly putting the photo back in its place and walking out.

Olivia came back with the file ready and together. "You must be from SVU, I'm Detective Benson."

"Detective Jenkins."

"You have a partner or did you come alone?" Olivia asked lightly.

"I have a partner and he's with me."

"He needs to hear this, I don't want to repeat it twice." Olivia said, smiling lightly. Jenkins smiled back and walked to the door, motioning for him to come out.

Olivia looked up and gasped when she saw Elliot come through the door. "Hi, Olivia."

"El….What?....How….Why are you here?" Olivia said stumbling for words. Flack had moved to the other side of Jenkins, and they were watching patiently.

"After you left, after seeing me in the hospital, I was regaining memories fast. I came back to work, and your desk was empty, to me it felt like I was missing something. I got Cragen to tell me where you are and he got me a transfer out here, I have been looking for you for almost five months."

"You came after me?" Olivia asked, still stunned.

"Yes, I did," Elliot moved closer and pulled her into a hug, and Olivia collapsed into his arms missing his touch. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too." Olivia said lightly. "I need to show you something."

Elliot nodded and followed Olivia out of her squad room.


	10. Embracing Life

**Hey its chapter 10, and im still going its not done yet :)**

**R/R!!!**

**

* * *

**Olivia and Elliot jumped into a taxi and she told him to drive to a restaurant not too far.

They got there and got out and went inside. The host looked up and saw Olivia, and walked toward her. "Miss Benson, its good to see you again."

"You too, Marcus, Same table?"

"Please." Olivia said politely.

"Who is your gentlemen friend?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot, and he stepped forward extending his hand, "I'm Elliot Stabler."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stabler," Marcus shook his hand and led them to a quiet booth near the window in the back. "He's also cute." He said quietly to Olivia.

"Thank you Marcus." He gently got the hint, and started to back off.

"Please say goodbye before you leave. Enjoy." Marcus walked off and winked at Olviia. She waved him off and he finally left.

"Sorry about that."

"No, It's ok." Elliot said lightly, laying the menu down. "How have you been?"

"I'm good, but better now. I should probably explain why I left."

"Please?" Elliot practically begged.

"I came to see you in the hospital, of course and you didn't recognize me at all. Well before all that, I was in a coma as well, I went after your attacker and killed him. When you didn't recognize me, it killed me literally. I was devastated. Well than your doctor told me not to stress you out and I left New York feeling it was the best thing for you. Alex kept me updated on your condition, whether you remembered me or not. And here is we end up, I was even planning on coming back in maybe a year, I was not expecting you to follow me."

"Well, I did, and I'm glad I did. After you left my hospital room, I began having memories flood back to me. Memories of you, and me and the times that seemed to be important. I came back to work three months, even though I was supposed to wait for another six months but the memories of you were driving me crazy and I had to find you." Elliot said leaning over his food.

"What are some of the memories that came back to you?"

"The Christmas parties, your mothers funeral, helping me with the kids, our late night movie nights, walking through central park, and one memory stood out to me."

"What was it?" Olivia asked lightly.

"The first time I realized I loved you." Olivia composed herself but felt tears threatening to fall. He took his hand and stretched it to cover hers.

"I love you too, which is why I need to show you something." Olivia took the check and laid two twentys on it and got up. She extended her hand and Elliot took following her outside, and saying goodbye to Marcus on the way out.

They jumped into a cab, and Olivia pulled out her cell phone. "Hey Abby, Are you off?" Olivia paused and than continued talking, "Can you do me a favor?""Can you get Jules from Veronica Daniels house?""Thank you, see you soon."

Elliot and Olivia got out at her apartment building and went upstairs. Olivia walked into the apartment and went into the back and closed a door, and into her bedroom and changed into some sweats and an old overly large NYPD shirt.

"So what did you want to show me?" Elliot asked from his position on the couch.

"It's coming."

"Abby?" Elliot was confused and wanted to know who she was.

"I met Abby when I got here, she helped me settle into Chicago comfortably. She's been a great friend to me."

Elliot smiled and nodded, "That's good. I just wish I could have been here with you."

"I'm sorry I left." Olivia said lightly now feeling guilty that she left and kept Julianne from him.

"It's okay, I guess we all have to sometimes lose something important, to gain it back and reveal who we really are." Olivia smiled as a knock came to the door, revealing Abby and a baby carrier filled with her baby bundle.

"Thank you Abby."

"Anytime, Olivia."

"Come in, real quick, I want to introduce you to someone." Olivia asked her quickly.

"Okay real quick, I do have to go to work soon." Abby said lightly.

"Abby, this is Elliot Stabler, Elliot this is Abby Lockhart." Elliot extended his hand and smiled.

"You mean 'the' Elliot?" Olivia shuckled and smiled

"Yes, Abby 'the' Elliot."

"Is that good?" Elliot looked at Olivia, and she nodded, smiling.

Abby looked at her watch and and gasped lightly, "I'm sorry Olivia, but I have to go." Abby looked down at Julianne in the carrier and she kissed her cheek. "Bye sweetie."

Abby left and Olivia placed a carrier on to the coffee table, ignoring Elliot's glances.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, Elliot?"

"Who's the baby?" he asked forcefully, but mainly because it scared him.

Olivia turned to him and stared into his big blue eyes. "Elliot, this is Julianne Marie Benson…Stabler. This is our baby."

Elliot looked down at the little girl that looked up at him with the same blue eyes. "Our." He mumbled.

"Elliot, I'm sorry from keeping this from you, but when your doctor said no stress, I felt that this was the best way."

Elliot looked up at Olivia and saw a tear fall down his cheek. "How old is she?"

"Three weeks." Elliot nodded and looked at the baby who was kicking in her carrier. Elliot bent down and picked up his little girl into his arms. She cooed and Olivia put a hand to her mouth to stop a sob from escaping her lips.

"What is it, Olivia?"

"I never thought that this would happen."

"What?" Elliot said holding Julianne in his arms, and walking over to her.

"That I would get you back." Elliot smiled and leaned down, and kissed her gently. "Let me put her down."

"I'll do it.' Elliot said lightly, and walked back to his daughter's room and opened the door.

The pink room jumped out at him, and he placed his sleepy daughter gently in her crib. Looking up he saw the picture of him on the wall. Olivia saw Elliot's face and she smiled when he did.

They embraced next to the crib as their baby girl slept.


	11. Getting back into the swing

**Hey Here is eleven, Im working as fast as i can, with finals coming up and losing yet another boyfriend i havent been in the best updating mode. Im sorry**

**As always please review.**

**Loves to all**

**~IamBenson  
**

* * *

Olivia awoke to her baby crying through the baby monitor and she quickly got up and walked in to see Elliot already pulling Julianne out of her crib. She smiled as she calmed a little, at his touch. He looked at Olivia, and smiled in return, "I tried to get her before she woke you, but it looks as though she's hungry."

"Here." Olivia reached out and Elliot passed his three month old daughter. Olivia sat in the rocking chair, and pulled down her tank top to reveal her left breast.

"Should I leave?" Elliot asked, notably embarrassed.

"No, its ok." Olivia flinched, as her baby latched on.

Elliot leaned against the wall opposite her and watched. Olivia rocked the rocker reaching the floor and pushing off with her toes, giving the rocker a gentle movement. She looked down at the little girl's big blue eyes, as she felt another pair of those same eyes watched her. Olivia hummed lightly.

It was a just a nursery rhym that Elliot had never heard of. Her voice gentle and soft. It filled Elliot's heart with passion and love, and Elliot smiled at the woman he loved.

Julianne finished and Olivia replaced her tanktop, and pulled Julianne up to her shoulder to burp her. After changing her, Olivia laid her down in the crib and Elliot and Olivia left, quietly.

Olivia washed her hands in the kitchen, and dried them off before walking into the living room. She noticed Elliot sitting on the couch looking rather anxious.

"El?"

"Yeah, Liv?" He looked up at her.

"Stay with me, tonight." Olivia held her hand out and he took it lightly.

"Are you sure?" She didn't answer just lead them to her room.

They fell on to her bed and Olivia held onto him and he paused a moment, and then placed his arms around her. "Don't let me go." Olivia spoke softly and fell asleep.

"Never again." Elliot stated boldly.

* * *

Olivia awoke to see herself stuck to Elliot. She smiled but then it faded fearing a dream. She pinched her hand and it hurt. She wasn't dreaming and it made her happy.

She felt him stir and he opened his big cerulean eyes to her mochas. "Good Morning."

"Morning, Elliot." He kissed her temple and smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Can you still make breakfast?"

"Not really, I kind of don't remember a lot of that."

"Ok, keep Julianne company and I'll make breakfast." Olivia started to move and Elliot released her.

He watched her get up and place a baggy NYPD shirt over her tight tank and shorts. She left him and went to the kitchen. Elliot got up and walked to his daughters room. He looked into Julianne's crib and smiled as he realized she was awake and smiling. He picked her up gently and placed her on his chest. She gurgled.

"Aw, sweet baby, my sweet baby girl." He patted her back lightly, and walked out to the living room, and placed her in the bassinet and watched as she used her hands to play with the toys that dangled in front of her.

He smiled and smelled the delightful smells that emanated from the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen and smiled as Olivia finished the eggs and separated them to two plates. He grabbed her around the waist as she placed the skillet on the stove. She smiled and turned in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed her back deeply and smiled as they pulled apart. She grabbed the plates and handed Elliot his.

They sat in the living room and ate while watching Julianne in her bassinet.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Let's go out, just walk." Olivia nodded, and kissed Elliot's cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back."

"Okay." Elliot picked up the plates and washed them quickly as Julianne, played in her bassinet in the other room.

* * *

Elliot got out of the cab and noticed they were at Navy Pier, a popular tourist attraction in Chicago.

They set up the stroller and placed the carrier inside it. Elliot took the reins of the stroller and pushed it as Olivia walked alongside him. They walked in silence, as the smell of the water came toward them from the lake.

When they got to the end of the pier they sat on a bench and placed Julianne's stroller in front of them.

Olivia had been fighting and turned toward Elliot to ask, "Elliot?"

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Can I ask something?" She was fidgeting and Elliot took her hands in his to try and calm her.

"Anything, Liv?"

"Are you not mad at me, for keeping Julianne from you?"

"Olivia, I was slightly peeved when you told me, and I saw her for the first time, but I'm not mad. I'm more than happy now that I know she is here. I could never be mad at you, Liv. I feel you did the right thing." Olivia smiled, at the answer he had given her, and hugged him tightly. He placed his chin on top of her head as she buried it in his scent.

Feeling left out, Julianne began to gurgle and kick, demanding attention.


	12. Their 'First' Date

**This chapter sucks i know so you dont have to tell me.**

**I really wasn't feeling a sex scene, but im losing ideas so i think im going to write one more chapter.**

**Review and let me know what you think**

**

* * *

**It had been a week since Elliot and Olivia had found each other. Elliot had practically moved in, not wanting to leave Olivia again, or even spend one moment from his baby girl. Elliot continued to work at SVU and Olivia at Computer Crimes. Although they every night together Olivia and Elliot were never really alone.

They decided that they would make a night for themselves by having one of their friends take Julianne for the night and they would go to a nice restaurant to eat.

Olivia smiled as she changed into a light purple knee length dress. Julianne was kicking in her bassinet next to her. Flipping on her strappy heels, she picked up Julianne and walked out to the living room and placed her into another bassinet.

She looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed she still had 30 minutes before Abby would arrive to take Julianne for the night and Elliot would show up for their date.

She smiled as she took a bottle out and decided to feed Julianne before Abby arrived. Settling her blue eyed baby in to her arms and took the bottle and Julianne latched her tiny mouth around the nipple. She began to suckle and calm down.

She smiled at her baby, and rocked in her rocking chair. Julianne finished and Olivia placed a napkin over her shoulder and burped her gently. Olivia quickly changed her, and placed her in her carrier and placed the baby bag next to it.

A knock came to the door, and Olivia opened it, to reveal Elliot in a suit and tie. "You look great." He stepped through and kissed her gently.

"Not too bad yourself, mister." Olivia smiled and walked over to julianne who was sleeping peacefully. "Unfortunately we have to wait on Abby, she hasn't arrived yet."

"Ok, its all good I can say goodbye to her before we go." Elliot bent down and extended a finger. Julianne although in her sleepy state, wrapped her little fingers around his larger one. Olivia and Elliot smiled at their little one.

Another knock came to the door, and Olivia opened it again. Abby appeared, "I'm so sorry I'm late, we had a five car pile-up 30 minutes before I left."

"It's ok." Olivia said lightly. "You're here now."

"Hello again, Elliot." Abby extended her hand and Elliot did the same.

"Hi, Abby."

"I'll call you when we get back, so that you can bring Julianne back to me."

"You know, I can keep her overnight, if you both wish," Abby said, sweetly.

"You could, but I don't know, if I am ready to be without her for a whole night, she is only four weeks old."

"Okay, that's fine, just call me." Abby let the two doting parents say goodbye and then Abby picked up the carrier and baby bag and left the two to have their date.

"Oh this is harder than I thought." Olivia sighed as Elliot came up behind her and wrapped her into his arms.

"She will be okay. You trust Abby don't you?"

"Yes I do, its still hard, I'm a new mother."

"I know, Liv, let's go huh?" Elliot picked up her coat and helped her into it. He opened the door and they left the apartment.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia arrived back at the apartment and they walked up slowly. Dinner was a success. It was like old times. Elliot recalled some memories and Olivia helped him on some of the others that were still a little vague. Olivia also told him all about her pregnancy, the ins and outs and everything that occurred.

They made it to her floor and Olivia turned to Elliot, "I had fun."

"I did too. It was a chance for us to get away."

"I know, and honestly it was good, but I want her back, I missed her."

"Me too." They entered the apartment, and Olivia picked up the land line as Elliot plopped onto the couch.

"Hey Abby, I'm home…okay see you soon." Olivia put the phone back into the cradle, and walked over to Elliot. She reached from behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She kissed his neck. He looked up at her and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"You know we have a few minutes before Abby gets here." Elliot waggled his eyebrows.

"That sounds like a good idea but I can't yet." Elliot gave her a confused look. "Sorry doctors orders, I cant have sex again till she turns seven weeks."

"Aw, Damn."

"Keep it in your pants." She kissed him again and walked to her bedroom, "I'm going to change."

"Ok."

Elliot took off his suit jacket and his tie, he than toed off his shoes. A knock came to the door, and he opened it, and saw Abby on the other side.

"Hey, Elliot, how was it?"

"It went great. How was Julianne?"

"Perfect." She handed him the carrier and baby bag. "tell Olivia I said hi, I have to go home, Im working a double tomorrow."

"Thank you Abby." She nodded and Elliot closed the door. He turned and saw Olivia come out of her room wearing one of Elliot's shirts.

She smiled and took Julianne from the carrier. Elliot laid it to the side with the bag and followed Olivia into the nursery. She gently place the baby in the crib.

After saying goodnight to their young one, they went into her room and went to sleep.


	13. Going Home

**This is I believe going to be the final chapter. If you want more please ask, I may have one more in me.**

**Review as always**

**

* * *

**It had been a whole month and Elliot had suggested they go home to New York. She wasn't really receptive to the whole idea, but in the end she missed everyone, especially Cragen.

The day before they decided to leave, Julianne turned 10 weeks old, and Elliot invited their Chicago partners Isabel Jenkins, and Ben Flack. They also invited Abby and Luca. They had a wonderful time and were able to say goodbye to their friends that they made in Chicago.

* * *

Abby knocked on the door, and Olivia opened it. It was the day they were to leave and Abby offered to drive them to the airport. Olivia knew she did it to say goodbye to Julianne and Olivia before they left.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey, Liv." Abby said walking into the Benson apartment and closing the door behind her. Suitcases were stacked next to the couch and everything looked barren in their fully furnished apartment. Julianne sat in her carrier on the couch, kicking playfully at Elliot who sat in front of her making faces. "How are you Elliot?"

"Good, Abby, thanks for taking us to the airport."

"Not a problem. Luca wanted to come too, but he had to work today."

"It's okay, just tell him we said goodbye." Olivia said quickly.

"Sure," Abby smiled. "Okay, lets get going, we don't want to miss your plane"

"Right." Olivia picked up, Julianne's carrier, while Elliot an Abby pulled along the six suitcases behind them.

They packed up Luca's Expedition, and made there way to the airport.

Abby looked to Olivia sitting in the front, and smiled. "Please call me, as many times as you can."

Olivia took her hand and held it firmly. "Thank you for everything, I'm glad to know you. I will miss you Abby, and yes I will call."

They smiled and Olivia looked back at Elliot who smiled genuinely, than continued to play with Julianne.

* * *

They got to the airport and unloaded. Abby hugged Olivia tightly, and than hugged Julianne and shook Elliot's hand and left. They walked into the airport and waited on their flight.

Elliot looked at Olivia who had a tear in her eye. "Olivia, you ok?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I just grew attached to Chicago. I'm really going to miss Abby, she did a lot for me."

"She was great."

"But I am ready to get back to New York. I want to see Cragen."

"He's like a dad to you, isn't he?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, always has been since I came to SVU."

"_Flight 3452to New York City, now boarding."_

"Ready?" Elliot stood extending his hand.

"Yeah." Olivia picked up, her backpack, and than the carrier containing her baby girl, and walked into the hallway.

They got onto the 747 and walked to their seats. The three seats they got were in the middle of the plane in first class. They attached Julianne carrier into the middle seat and locked it in to place. They sat on either side of her, and waited for the plane to take off.

They played with Julianne until she dozed off. Than Olivia yawned. "Hey baby, go to sleep, we still have an hour before we reach New York, besides once we land, it will be awhile before we get to sleep again, because Cragen said everyone is going to be at the apartment."

"Right, I'll do that. Wake me, when we get home."

"Ok, sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too, Elliot." Olivia rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes. Elliot sat there a moment and smiled at his girls. His daughter slept with her mouth open, something she definitely got from him.

Olivia looked even more peaceful, her face looked soft and pleasant. She looked content and happy, and it made him smile. He was happy to have her in his life, and happy that Julianne was there as well. He gently touched his baby girls hand with his finger and it quickly wrapped around his finger. He stayed there for a moment and let his girl hold him as tightly as she could.

He smiled and dozed off.

* * *

"_This is your captain speaking, we will be beginning our decent into New York City. The time here is 4:30 pm eastern time and the temperature is 65 degrees. We thank you for flying with us today, and hope that you will fly with us again."_

The captain finished and Elliot opened his eyes. Julianne was awake and kicking joyfully. Olivia was continuing to wake up, as the plane started to decend. Elliot looked at her and she smiled. She looked at her baby, and smiled when she smiled at her.

The plane landed and they left the plane toward the luggage return. They held hands all the way.

Getting to the luggage return, Olivia held onto Julianne while Elliot grabbed their six suitcases. "Elliot!"

They turned and saw Cragen come toward them. He hugged Elliot and than saw Olivia. "Olivia, wow, you look amazing. I've missed you." He hugged her.

"you look good too, Don, I've missed it here." Cragen looked down and saw the carrier. "Is that?"

"Yes, this is Julianne Marie Benson Stabler." Cragen looked down at the tiny girl and smiled.

"She's gorgeous, Liv." Cragen smiled. "Well, I brought a car so that you wouldn't have to take a cab. Your apartment s ready, and unfortunately you guys are walking into a trap. They told me to keep it a surprise but everyone is there." Cragen and Elliot grabbed three suitcases each and Olivia carried the carrier and backpack.

They settled into his car and made their way to Manhattan. "Well, thank you, I'm glad you remember that I hate surprises." She shot a playful look at Elliot and he laughed.

* * *

The apartment that Cragen had secured for them was nice, but very inexpensive. It was uptown, in a nicer neighborhood. Cragen stopped his car and unloaded while the couple looked at it. "It's nice, Don."

Elliot came and helped Cragen while Olivia held Julianne's carrier. They made their way to the elevator and got in. Cragen pressed 3 and they were up.

They got out and walked past two doors before finally ending up at 12. He inserted the lock and opened the door. It was a large apartment with a living room, a large kitchen, dining room and three rooms, and an exterior bathroom.

Inside, Alex, Casey, Fin, Munch, Melinda, and even Elizabeth Donnelly, and Monique Jefferies. They all came up to Olivia and almost toppled her until they noticed the carrier in her hand. "Oh my God." Alex said, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Olivia set the carrier on the coffee table and pulled Julianne out carefully. She handed her over to Alex and her and Casey started oohing and aahing over her. Olivia turned to Fin and they collided in a friendly hug.

"I've missed you baby girl."

"I've missed you too, Fin." They pulled apart, and Olivia looked around at her 'family'. "So what's happened since I have been gone?"

Cragen looked up and smiled. "Well, Fin became a Sargeant along with Munch. Donnelly and I are together." Olivia smiled.

"Fin and I are engaged.' Melinda Warner held up her ring finger and Olivia hugged her.

"And I have something to tell you." Alex said from her state holding Olivia bubbly baby.

"What is it?" Alex looked up at Casey than back at Olivia.

"Casey and I are together." Olivia looked at Alex and smiled, "Wow, you guys, that's awesome." Olivia hugged both of them as well, than sat on Elliot's lap, due to the lack of seating. "Well, what about you Jefferies?"

"I've been around. It's good to see you."

"You too, it's been too long."

The friends caught up, and after awhile, Julianne had to be put to bed and they kept her in the bassinet since Cragen forgot a crib.

They went to bed and snuggled up together. "I love you Elliot."

"I love you too, Olivia."

"I'm glad to be home."

"Me too." They fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, back in their beloved New York.


End file.
